Haisai! Ryukyu Islands
by Mariko Higa
Summary: Introducung the gratest prefecture in all of the magical world of Japan! America/Okinawa Also known as Ryukyu Islands Please be kind! Haisai is Okinawan for Hello
1. Haisai!

Haisai! Ryukyu Islands

All were gathered in the conference hall. The others waited eagerly for Japan's arrival, as he had informed the host country, Germany, that he would be bringing a guest. Her name was Ryukyu Islands, better known as Okinawa. Once her own island nation, her culture greatly influenced by the surrounding Asian nations, mostly China in her early days. That is, until Japan took over. Angry that Japan was making all of the important decisions that could very well effect the people that she still lovingly considered hers, she insisted on going to a few of the world meetings. She wanted to have a say in what happened in Japan; she was a nation, after all. Japan had requested that Germany keep this quiet. He knew that the other nations would make a big deal out of her coming and wanted to avoid the hassle for as long as possible. However, Italy happened to hear the conversation and well, once Italy knows everyone does. Most of the nations arrived to the conference early in hopes of talking to her, but now all were there and Japan was late.

The only two nations who knew anything about her were China and America. China had started her off as a nation, but hadn't seen her in a few centuries. America had only seen her briefly in WW2, toward the end of The Battle of Okinawa. She still looked quite young then. She had long, waist length, dark brown hair and eyes. She was shaking violently, tortured by the horror from the war that now soaked her land in innocent blood. The Okinawans were simple people caught up in the war between the great world powers of Japan and America. Japan had taken over Okinawa long before and used her land as a battle field. Beautiful, tropical beaches littered with the bodies of solders and innocent civilians who were caught in the crossfire. Now much of Okinawa was modernized, and America imagined she'd look quite different than she had before. After the war she had shied away from the other countries, scarred from the past horrors she'd faced. Now a great sense of duty overcame her fear; she wanted to do more.

"Damn… I wonder where Kiku is," America complained. "The meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago."

"Never mind him!" England cut in. "Let's just start the bloody meeting already."

"England is right; Japan is just running a little late. He'll get here when he gets here and no one can change that," agreed Germany. With whispers of reluctance the others took there seats. Only a few minutes into the meeting, France heard footsteps out in the hall. Leaning back in his chair, he tried to determine if the person(s) were coming towards them.

"Shh, listen," he said to the others. "I think someone is coming."

The door slowly crept open as the room fell silent, whispers could be heard from the hall. Japan walked in first, wearing a navy blue suit and a grey tie. "Konnichiwa, minna-san," he greeted politely, "I am very sorry about our tardiness, but we were stuck in traffic. These European cities are a nightmare during rush-hour." He turned to the woman behind him. "Come, now don't be nervous," he said with a smile, holding out his hand to her. Reluctantly lead into the room was a beautiful young woman. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, save her bangs which were cut evenly above her eyes. She wore a purple suit skirt and jacket, holding a briefcase in her hand.

"Haisai," she said sweetly "I'm Ryukyu Islands."

"Hallo Frau Okinawa," Germany said brightly, rising from his seat to greet them. He took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce the other countries." With that he began to list off the countries, and upon hearing there name said each country would stand and say a greeting. "England."

"Nice to meet you, madam," England said with a friendly smile.

"America."

America suddenly jumped, as though he hadn't been paying attention. "H—Hi…" he stammered, nearly falling over as he attempted to stand. To that England couldn't help but stare.

"What the bloody hell is up with that git?" he wondered, watching America sit back down, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

After getting all of their names, Okinawa stepped forward, obviously feeling more confident. "I'm so happy to meet you all. I hope I can get to know all of you better."

"Agreed," France said all too eagerly.

"But Okinawa sounds so formal. Please, call me Kazuko."

"Please, both of you, take your seats and we will continue the meeting," Germany quickly cut in before the conversation could continue.

During the meeting, Kazuko listened eagerly to what everyone had to say, taking notes and occasionally turning to Japan to ask a question. A little before the lunch break, England took a "mental health" break. Leaning back in his chair, he stretched and relaxed.

_Listening to all of these imbeciles fight is enough to drive me mad,_ he thought. _Well, at least Miss Kazuko seems normal. Sweet girl. And a good thing she has a rational man like Kiku to guide her. If she was in the care of one of these gits…_ He looked about the room, shuttering at the thought of the horrors that would surly ensue if she were to be with France or Russia. _Poor girl, she's only just begun to be wrapped up in this madness._

He then turned his gaze to Alfred, who was sitting two chairs away from Kazuko. He would glance down at his papers for a moment, and then look over at Kazuko, stealing long glances at her. The only person separating them was Canada, who was pretty much invisible to America. Matthew, who after a few minutes realized he was being stared at (or stared through rather) turned to his brother.

"America" he asked, "You need something?"

"Oh, Matt…I..uhh no nothing just I was uhh…yea" Laughing nervously he turned back to his papers.

_Big Oaf, what is his deal?_ England shook his head and let his mind return to the meeting. That's when it clicked. "Oh, God…really" he mumbled to himself. "Really Alfred, her?"

**A/N: Yeah so first chapter. Kinda rough but I had to establish everything right off the bat. I promise it will get better. I decided that Okinawa's human name would be Kazuko, after a family member who survived The Battle of Okinawa.**


	2. Nu ABO

**I'm baaaack! Yet another installment to this awkward story. Enjoy, or not.**

After the meeting, Okinawa rose from her seat to stretch her legs. The meeting had been a lot longer than she had imagined, but she'd liked it just the same. Japan remained seated, organizing some papers to put into his briefcase.

America stood up like lightning before Okinawa. _Talk, gotta talk, _he thought. "So, this is your first time in Europe? What do you think? Like it?"

"Oh, yes!" she beamed enthusiastically. "Everything is so different here. The weather is cooler, the buildings are huge, and everyone is so kind to me. Oh, and your eyes. They're such a pretty color. I've never seen eyes like yours before. And your hair…like…gold…" She slowly raised her hand, bringing it toward Alfred, as though to smooth her fingers through his hair. Her mind was no longer there but completely concentrated on the American in front of her. The rest of the world fell away. She searched her brain, knowing that she recognized him from somewhere…but where? The closer she got, the closer she felt to an event buried in her memories of the war. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back sharply, coming back to Earth. Japan suddenly stood, pushing his chair back roughly.

"Etto, sumimasen, Nihon. Watashi..." she turned to Japan and rattled of what sounded to America like an apology, blushing. An apology for what?

"Urusai" Japan said sharply, he grabbed his papers and began to pack his things.

"Wait, so, are you going to the world meeting next month, too?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, uh yes I believe so," she answered, taking a minute to translate what he said in her head.

"Good! I mean, I'll be there so…" he trailed off.

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"So, maybe next time we can sit together," Alfred suggested quickly, praying she would agree.

"Oh, that sounds good! I—" Okinawa was cut off by Japan grabbing her arm and marching out of the room. "Good seeing you again!" she called back to Alfred as she left the room.

_So she does remember me! From before! _Alfred was ecstatic_. _

_Looks like Japan finally noticed. And that idiot still hasn't figured it out, _England thought as he made his way over to Alfred from his seat across the room. "America, mind if I have a word with you?"

"What?" America whined.

"Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" America played dumb; finally realizing that England had probably been watching the whole time.

"You're interested in Miss Kazuko, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" America said defensively. "I've had military bases on her island for years. Granted they haven't really had much importance since The Vietnam War but I don't see why I can't go out there to 'inspect' my bases. While I'm there I might, you know, run in to her. Maybe she could show me around …or go out to dinner with me. The only reason I haven't seen her until now is because she's been a shut in all these years."

"You're going to ask her out?"

"Maybe, got a problem?"

"Yes I have a problem! She's just finally trying to get along in this world! You're an idiot; you'll screw her for life!"

"You're just jealous."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," England shouted in frustration, his proper gentleman's domineer long gone.

"Oh, would you just relax? I'm a big boy, I make my own decisions."

"And I am asking you to think before you act. I understand that's a new concept for you but trust me, it's helpful."

"Whatever," America said, pissed and starting to walk away.

"Alfred," England grabbed his arm. "Just think about this. Did you see Japan? He was not happy. Trust me this isn't a good idea.

America gave him the look that said, _what's the worst that could happen_?

"Look, the next meeting is in two weeks, right before Christmas. She said she'll be coming. Give Kiku a while to cool off and you take some time to think about this."

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to marry her."

"But it's important none the less. Just wait till the next meeting, okay? Before you start a war."

"Fine," America agreed grudgingly.

~Two weeks later~

"The last meeting of the year is here of all places," France muttered. Winter was rough anywhere, but General Winters' power was truly devastating in Russia. Russian winters were long and harsh and on this particular day the winds were relentless, much to the Frenchman's dismay. All the nations had gotten rooms at hotels in the city, but the meeting itself was to be held at another venue. The conference hall was, in fact, a big, one floor building about twenty miles west of the city. There was only one road could take you there, and it was out into a relatively isolated area. Even with a heater, the drive out there was freezing, not to mention aggravating.

"My God, why the hell is the hall all the way the hell out here?" said the Englishman who sat in the passenger seat. England had been complaining ever since he had arrived and it was starting to drive the Frenchman crazy. The wind was powerful; it pummeled the car, forcing it over the yellow line on the center of the road. Francis fought to keep the car on the right side, despite the face that besides the few cars behind them they were the only ones on the road.

"Wow, the wind is really something…you don't think…"

"Think what?" Seychelles nervously asked America, who was currently kicking the back of England's seat.

"Well, with winds like this…it could force us off the road. We can barely see the road in front of us, let alone to the side. We could go off into a ditch or get caught in a drift. We can't die, so, if we were in an accident we would just be stuck out here. We would probably freeze solid, only to be discovered years later by aliens who have taken over the planet. Then…"

"No, no more!" Seychelles cried, placing her hands over her ears.

"Oh, Alfred! That is, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" England yelled back. Irritated, he batted the Americans legs off the back of his seat and crossed his arms. "Aliens, pfft, the very idea…"

"Is she okay, Mathieu?" Francis asked his brother. Canada, who sat between America and Seychelles in the back seat, put an arm around his sister.

"It's okay, Shelly," he soothed, "it's not that bad. Don't scare her like that!" Canada hissed to his brother, who just shrugged.

"Not my fault she—" Alfred abruptly stopped and stared out the back window. "Umm, Matt?"

"What?"

"Isn't that Kiku's car?"

Matthew looked back just in time to see Kiku's car, which had been swerving in and out of the lane rather quickly, pull out on to the lane next to them, meant for oncoming traffic. It sped past three other cars and pulled up alongside Francis's car. Kiku was gripping the passenger seat for dear life as Im Yong Soo continued to make the car swerve in time to a loud Korean pop song. Kazuko sat cramped between them, nails dug into the dash board. China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan sat in the back. Yao was screaming at Im Young Soo to turn the music down as Taiwan clung to his arm in fear. Hong Kong, how ever, was head banging and even singing along.

France stole quick glances to the side, trying to keep his eyes on the road. England stared, mouth agape. Japan, noticing his friends in the car beside him, looked out to them with tortured, petrified eyes. America waved uneasily to the Asians in the car next to them. Yao was now up and leaning over the seat, trying to control the volume of the song. To retaliate, Korea sped the car up even faster and swerved it violently as they sped off down the road. All was quiet in France's car. All of them in silent agreement that they were so glad they weren't in that car. Now, sitting next to the snobby Englishman wasn't so bad. Upon arrival, they noticed Kiku's car already parked close to the building. Francis parked his car next to Kikus. Alfred and his companions couldn't help but notice Japan, who was sitting on the ground; recovering from the traumatic car ride.

"It's okay, Nihon," Yao said softly as he helped Japan up.

"I'm getting to old for this," Japan sighed.

**A/N: Yeah so, I'm starting to get this whole thing going here. Rocky, but slowly smoothing out. I swear I will get better, 'kay? I named this chapter after a Korean pop song I like: "Nu ABO" by f(x). **

**Also I wanna say "arigatou gozaimasu" to my Beta Reader, Scarlet Hanson. (Love her) It would be most appreciated if you would leave me comments or reviews. Even if you don't have anything constructive or meaningful to say, I would be happy to know at least someone read this. Even if you just wrote "I read it and it sucked" it would be nice, but if you really didn't think it sucked, put "JK LOL" afterwards. Thanks!**


End file.
